Loving A Gladiator
by Alexandria1327
Summary: I'm bad at writing short summaries, so i've written a longer summary inside. M rating because of swearing and possible sexual content (not likely because i can't write those scenes even though i want to).
1. Prologue

_In 73 BC, the famous gladiator of house Batiatus, Spartacus, escaped the ludus with the other gladiators and they slaughtered the head of the of Batiatus, Quintus and his wife Lucretia and the gladiators escaped with the other slaves of the house. Among those slaves was me. Cassandra. I had been a bodyslave to Lucretia for four years. I had been best friends with Lucretia's other bodyslave, Naevia since i was bought. When Quintus Batiatus bought me, he also bought my brother, Crixus, who would eventually become the Champion of Capua. During my days as a slave in the house of Batiatus, i gained friends; both slaves and gladiators. I also gained something more. I fell in love. The man i fell in love with, one of the gladiators, returned my feelings, and i had never been as happy as when i was with him. Unfortunately, our relationship was cut short when he was set free. I could not follow despite my wishes. Now, four years later, we're fighting to free ourselves from the chains that the romans had put us in. _


	2. Chapter I - Arrival at the Temple

Chapter I

Arrival at the temple and leaving for Capua

I was walking through the woods near Vesuvius. My eyes were red and my cheeks were wet from hours of crying. The previous day, we had all gone to the mines of Lucania to save Naevia, my best friend who was also my brother's lover. Those of us who could fight had gone to the mines while those who couldn't, such as me and my daughter Flavia, had stayed somewhere safe. When those who had gone to the mines came back, with Naevia, i was overjoyed of seeing my best friend again. But when i found out who had been lost, my heart broke to pieces. Crixus had been lost. My only brother. The person who raised me. I had almost fainted when i heard about his demise. But when i heard why he had been lost, i felt slightly better. He had stayed behind so Naevia and the others could escape. Thanks to him, we were all still alive. "Mommy?" I looked to my side and down at the little girl walking next to me. Flavia. The little girl who i had had in my life for the last four years. "What is it, Flavia?" I asked as i tried to dry my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I'm tired. And hungry." Flavia said. I lifted her in my arms and looked at her. "I know. We're all tired and hungry. But i'm sure we can get rest and food soon." I told her, even though i almost didn't believe my own words. Flavia nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder. I walked to Naevia who was walking a few steps behind me. She looked at me. "Naevia. Could you watch Flavia while i go talk to Spartacus?" I asked my friend. "Of course." Naevia said while a small smile grew on her lips. I gave Flavia to Naevia's arms and looked at the tired girl. "Stay with aunt Naevia for a moment, alright?" "Where are you going?" Flavia asked. "I'm going to talk to uncle Spartacus for a moment. I won't be far." Flavia nodded slowly and immediately fell asleep with her head against Naevia's shoulder. I smoothed her hair once and then walked towards the front of the group of survivors. Once i was in the front, i saw Spartacus who had stopped, and who was now talking with Agron. "Spartacus?" They both turned their heads toward me as i walked to them. "What is it, Cassandra?" Spartacus asked me. "Are we going to get rest and food soon? Because all of us are tired and hungry. Especially Flavia." I asked him. Spartacus sighed. "I know. I hope we'll find some place soon." "Good. Because we haven't eaten in days. Including Flavia. And she's barely four years old." "I know. I promise that when we can, we will rest." Spartacus said kindly. I nodded and thanked him. I walked a few feet forward, when we heard the sound of something moving in the forest. We stopped and i looked behind me to make sure Flavia was there. When i saw her safe with Naevia, i looked at Spartacus who was holding his hand on his sword, listening to whatever was moving in the forest coming closer. I released the breath i was holding when i saw that it was some of the gladiators. One of them looked at Spartacus and Agron and said: "We found something." Spartacus and Agron followed the men to a ledge where they saw something. I could see that they were talking about something. Soon they all stood up and walked back to us. Spartacus looked at me. "There's a temple down the hill. We'll see if it's abandoned. If it's safe, we'll come back and tell you." "Be careful." I told Spartacus and he nodded. Then he walked down the hill with Agron and the other men.

It was almost midnight, and i was sitting on the ground in front of the temple. Soon after Spartacus and the other men went to the temple, one of them came to tell us that it was safe. Once we got to the temple, i learned that the temple was occupied by on old man named Lucius Caelius. He let us stay in the temple with him, and now most of us were sitting on the sand in front of the temple. We had made a few fires and i was sitting next to one with Flavia sitting on my lap. I looked toward the temple and saw Mira and Agron walk to Spartacus, who was sitting on a piece of a stone wall. They spoke quietly, but i managed to hear some words. The romans thought that we were all dead. The next words i heard were Agron's, when he talked a bit louder than before. "You would lay attack on the arena?" I lifted Flavia off my lap and told one of the women to take care of her for a moment. I stood up and walked to Spartacus, Mira and Agron. "Spartacus." I said, and they all turned their gazes on me. "You're not truly planning to attack the arena?" I asked him. He stayed silent, and Mira was the next who spoke. "Our numbers are low. More so of men able with sword." "A thing known by Glaber and his soldiers." Spartacus replied. He turned to look at Agron as he continued. "They would never think us to make attempt." Agron let out a laugh and answered. "For good fucking reason." Spartacus looked at us while we looked at him. "Who's more familiar with the arena than men who have fought upon it's sands?" He was right. Mira and Agron knew it too, and Agron looked at Mira and me and then back at Spartacus. "What are your thoughts?" Agron asked him. Spartacus looked at the ground with determination and said: "These executions serve as a message. That Rome would smother any flame that burns against it's roar." Spartacus stood up and looked at Agron. "I would send message of our own. One that will ignite the hearts of all yet enslaved."

Hours later, when the sun was rising, Spartacus, Agron, Mira and other gladiators were getting ready to leave for Capua. I was standing next to Naevia as we talked with Spartacus. He had told us of his plan to set the arena on fire after saving Crixus. "Is such a thing possible?" Naevia asked with hopefulness in her voice. "I would see it so, or fall with Crixus on the arena." Spartacus told us. "If the gods yet care, may they speed your return." Naevia said.

"Where do we go?" A familiar voice said behind me. I looked toward it and saw that it was Nasir, who was walking toward us while holding his hurt side. Agron, who was happy to see him well, as were we all, walked to him, and we looked at the two men. "Give me a sword. I will join you." Nasir said, hoping that he could go with the others to Capua. Spartacus laughed a little and said: "I would have you rest yet a while longer." I smiled at Nasir as i was happy that he had survived his wounds and he smiled back to me.

I turned my eyes at Spartacus, who walked to the steps of the temple with Agron, Mira and all the others who would leave with them. Naevia and i walked to Mira, who stood next to Spartacus. "The boy cheats death." Mira said as she turned her eyes on Spartacus. "Perhaps it is a sign." After hearing that, Spartacus looked at her. "We cannot rely on omen. We must take strength in just cause, and bring it to bear." Spartacus said, and Mira nodded, understanding his words. Spartacus then looked at all the people standing on the sand. "You have all heard whispers of what we attempt." He said, and everyone turned to look at him. "I would overtake soft voice with bold words. We are for the arena in Capua." As he said it, everyone was shocked. One of the elderly men among them asked: "And if you do not return?" I looked at Spartacus, waiting for his answer. "Lucius Caelius knows these lands. If we are too long from you, I would ask that he show you safe path. Far from the reach of Glaber and his soldiers." I saw Lucius nod at Spartacus, promising to keep everyone safe. "We have suffered wound and loss." I looked at Naevia after Spartacus said those words and i put my arm around her shoulders. She looked at me andf gave me a small smile. "We have been devided. Yet we are free. A thing beyond price. A thing i would see condemned brothers embrace once again. And in the doing of it, spread word to every slave beneath heel, that even the mighty Republic bleeds when struck!" Spartacus said with determination, and everyone cheered at his words. Spartacus walked to me and Naevia and looked at both of us. "I will do everything in my power to bring Crixus back." "Thank you." I said as tears fell against my cheeks. "Take care of everyone. Especially Flavia." "I will." I said as i nodded. Spartacus then walked down the steps with the others and i watched them disappear behind the temple's wall.

It was midday, and i was sitting on the steps of the temple as i watched Flavia drawing on the sand with a stick. I could barely believe how she could be so happy at a time like this. Everyone was afraid of being found by the romans, but not Flavia. She was still too young to understand any of it. And i was glad for it. She could enjoy life to the fullest. My heart became lighter every time i heard her laugh or every time i saw a smile appear on her face.

As i watched her, i heard steps coming my way. A moment later, as i glanced at my side, i saw Lucius sit next to me. "She's a beautiful girl. And she shares her beauty with her mother." Lucius said as i saw him looking at me. I smiled at his words. "How old is she?" He asked. " She just turned three." "Is her father one of the gladiators?" I froze when i heard his question. I was silent for a moment until i answered. "His father was a gladiator, but... He's not with us." Before Lucius could ask anything, i continued: "He was set free before i even knew i was with child." "Set free?" I nodded. "You were all in the house of Batiatus, weren't you?" I nodded again. "I know only of one gladiator who has ever won his freedom. People used to call him the god of the arena." As i heard Lucius's words, my eyes moistened with tears. Lucius saw it and turned his eyes on Flavia. "Do you know where he is?" The tears fell down my cheeks as i shook my head. I said as the tears now fell down my neck. I dried them with my hands. "I wish i did. I want him to know that he has a daughter and i want Flavia to know her father. If i had any idea of where he might be... I would do anything to find him. In truth, i don't even know if he's alive." "If he's as legendary as people have said, he's alive." Lucius said to me, hoping it would make me feel better. It didn't. "I haven't seen or heard of him in years, so how can he be alive?" I looked at Lucius as i said it. He looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "If he loves you as much as you obviously love him, he would make sure he wouldn't let himself get killed before seeing you again." I started to cry again as i heard him, but a small smile appeared on my face. I knew that Gannicus loved me just as much as i love him, maybe even more. When he was set free, he didn't wish to leave because he would have to leave me behind. The guards almost had to push him out of the ludus to make him leave. I looked back at Flavia, who was now trying to build something from different sticks. "I know that if he has heard of the fate of the house of Batiatus, he's trying to find you. If my wife was still alive, i would everything in my power to be with her again." I smiled at his words as we watched Flavia, who was now running around trying to find more sticks and branches.


	3. Chapter II - Long-Awaited Reunion

Chapter II

Long-awaited Reunion

It has been a day since Spartacus and the other left for Capua. The sun was shining in the sky and i was in one of the rooms inside the temple. On one side of the room was a bed that i had made from layers of cloth and on the other side of the room was a small wooden table where i had put a jug full of water and two cups next to it. I was sitting on the edge of the bed while Flavia was sleeping next to me under the covers. I ran my fingers through her hair as i watched her sleep quietly. I silently stood up and walked out of the room, putting the large fabric that i had made into a door to block the light from getting inside the room. I walked along the corridor when i heard shouts from outside. As i came closer to the shouting, i saw Naevia run toward me. "Cassandra! They're back!" She said. "Did they..." Before i could finish, Naevia said: "They have brought Crixus back!" I quickened my steps until i was almost running, but Naevia stopped me by putting her hand on my arm. I looked at her in confusion, as i saw something in her eyes. It wasn't guilt or sadness, but something in between. "What is it, Naevia?" She looked at me and said: "Crixus isn't the only one they brought here." "What do you mean?" "They also brought Oenomaus, who is seriously injured, but he and Crixus aren't the only ones they brought here." "Who did they bring?" I asked, as i didn't expect the answer she would give me. "Gannicus." I froze when i heard her. "What...?" I asked quietly as i was barely able to speak. "Gannicus is here." I could barely breath as i tried to take it in. He was here. The man who i hadn't seen in four years. The man who had stolen my heart. The man who had given me my child. He was here. I had to lean on the wall with my arms as i almost fainted. Naevia looked at me with concern. "What do you want to do?" She asked cautiously. I slowed my breath and straightened my back, looking at her. We stared at each other's eyes until i spoke. "Stay with Flavia." "Are you certain?" I nodded. "If Flavia awakens, keep her company until i come back." She nodded and watched as i slowly walked towards the shouting people.

As i walked to the temple's entry, i saw light coming from the room that was on the other side the entry. I slowly walked to the room's doorway, and when i saw what was inside, my heartbeat quickened. Not because i saw the unconscious Oenomaus laying on a bed covered in wounds and bandages. My heartbeat quickened when i saw the person sitting on a wooden bench next to Oenomaus. I could only see his back, and the back of his head, but i could recognize that sand colored hair anywhere. As i looked at him, my eyes moistened with tears and i let out a breath. The man next to Oenomaus heard it and slowly turned around. When i saw his face, the tears fell down my cheeks. He looked exactly the same. He still had those warm brown eyes that i had fallen in love with. But what i could remember best, that irresistable grin, was now absent from his face.

As i watched him with teary eyes, he stood up. "Cassia..." When i heard him call me by the name he had given me on the day we met, i cried even more and the tears now fell down my neck. He slowly stepped forward. I wanted to quickly run away, but i couldn't move my feet. As he slowly walked toward me, i couldn't look away. I was afraid that if i looked away from him, he would disappear, because i didn't fully believe what my eyes were seeing. As i looked him in the eye, i saw that he was lighting his arm. Soon his hand appeared next to my head. He looked into my eyes as if waiting me to push his hand away. When i didn't, he gently put his hand against my wet cheek. When i felt his warm hand on my cheek, i knew it was real. He was really there. He was really back. The second my mind fully understood that he was really there, i threw my arms around his neck and i buried my face into his messy hair. I felt him slowly put his arms around my waist as if to make sure i was there, until he put them so tightly around me that i could barely breath. I couldn't believe it. He was finally there. Finally back in my arms. As i held my face against his neck, i could smell the scent of sweat, dirt and even blood. The smell had never bothered me; not four years ago, not now. "I can't believe you're finally here..." I said with a quiet voice. "Neither can I..." I pulled slightly away from him and looked at him as he looked at me. "I was afraid that you were dead..." I said cautiously. "No force on this earth could kill me before i could see you again." The moment he said those words, i closed my eyes and smashed my lips against his. I could feel him put his hands on both of my cheeks and pull me even closer to deepen the kiss. As i held my lips against his, i could remember the last time we kissed with such passion. It was the night before he was set free. My hart had been broken to pieces, and nothing we could do would repair it. We wanted to be in each other's arms as long as we could before we were forced to break apart. Now, four years later, i was finally kissing him with the same passion as then. Soon, however, it became hard to breathe so we pulled apart. My lips were swollen and my cheeks were now almost dry of tears. "I was afraid that you would push me away after leaving you." He said with his low voice. "I would never push you away. Especially when you left because you were forced to." I assured him. "I truly am sorry for leaving." He apologized. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked him in his eyes. "You don't have to apologize. You should be happy that you were given freedom." "The freedom i had wasn't true freedom without you. I felt like i was a prisoner when i couldn't hold you in my arms." I looked at him as i listened to him. "I thank the gods for returning you to me." As we looked each other in the eyes, i did something i hadn't done in years. I smiled.

A few moments later, i was sitting on the temple floor onone of the corridors with my back against the wall. Gannicus was sitting beside me and he had his left arm around my waist as he joined his right hand's fingers with mine. We had sat there quietly for some time, but i knew that there was something i had to tell him about, as that something was currently sleeping in my bed under the covers. I looked at our joined fingers as i spoke. "Gannicus... There's something i need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked with some concern in his voice. "Soon after you were given freedom, something happened." I felt Gannicus shift,as he turned to look at me. "What happened? Something bad?" He asked with more concern. "No. Nothing bad." I heard him sigh of slight relief. "But what happened, changed my life." "What do you mean?" He asked. I turned toward him and again joined my fingers with his. "A few weeks after you left, i became sick." He was just going to ask me something, but i interrupted him. "Let me tell you about it before you ask anything." He nodded slowly and let me continue. "As i said, a few weeks after you left, i became sick. I was constantly nauseous and tired. I also noticed that i could go from happy to angry in just a few moments. I thought that all of those were just because i could barely sleep after you left." I saw a worried expression appear on Gannicus' face, but continued. "At first i didn't tell anyone about my tiredness and sickness, but eventually Naevia noticed it. I told her not to worry about me and that it was just because i was tired. She let it go, but soon after Lucretia found out. Even though i was a slave, she was worried about me when she knew that usually i was hardworking but at the time i could barely walk without getting sick. She was so worried that she asked a doctor to see what was wrong. The doctor arrived the next morning. He asked me different questions about how tired i was and even about how i was eating. I answered all his questions, and a moment later he wtold me what was wrong." I looked at Gannicus who looked at me with confusion on his face. "What was it?" I closed my eyes, filled my chest with air, held it and then let it out. "I was pregnant." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Gannicus. He was looking at me as i saw sadnessand even a bit of guilt in his eyes. "Was it mine?" He asked. "Yes." I answered slowly, as i waited for his reaction to the news i just told him. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead in his hands as i heard him take a deep breath. He soon took another, lifted his head and looked at me. "Did you have it?" He asked with a calm voice. "Yes. It was a girl." i saw him take another deep breath as he tried to take in the knowledge of being a father. As he was trying to breathe properly, i spoke. "Her name is Flavia." The moment i said her name, he looked at me with amazement and slight sadness in his eyes. Then with a quiet voice, he asked me: "You named her after my mother?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course. You always spoke of your mother with so much love and respect that i wanted to name our daughter after her." I said while smiling. Gannicus just stared at me without saying anything. Was he angry that i had kept something like this from him? "I understand if you're angry with me for keeing something like this from you but i..." Before i could finish what i was going to say, Gannicus put his hands on my cheeks and gave a passionate kiss on my lips. After a moment, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. I looked at him as he looked at me with a small smile on his face. "How could i be mad at you for giving birth to my child?" I smiled at his words. "It is you who should me mad at me for leaving you alone with such a burden." "You had no choice but to leave. And neither of us even knew of it then." I told him. The smile on his face widened as did mine, as i saw that he was happy. "Just moments ago i loved you so much it hurt, but now... I love you beyond all words." He gave another kiss on my lips and then he looked back at me. "Is she here?" He asked with hope in his voice. "She's sleeping in one of the rooms here. Naevia is watching over her." We silently looked into each other's eyes when i spoke again. "If you want to, i can take you to her. She most likely awakes soon." I saw another smile appear on his face. "There's nothing i want more." I smiled at him and stood up. Gannicus stood up with me and i took his hand in mine, pulling him deeper inside the temple. Not much later, we arrived at the doorway to the room where Flavia was sleeping. I looked at Gannicus and said: "Stay here." I gave a gentle kiss on his lips and then i disappeared behind the curtain.

As i stepped inside the room, i saw that Flavia was awake but still lay under the covers and Naevia was sitting on the bed next to her. Naevia looked at me with an asking expression and i knew that she ws trying to ask if i had told Gannicus about Flavia. I smiled and nodded as an answer and she smiled back to me. She stood up, saying: "I'll go see where crixus is." I nodded and she walked out of the room. I turned my eyes on Flavia and walked to the bed. I kneeled in front of it and put my hand on top of hers. "Did you sleep well, Flavia?" She nodded. "Yeah, and after i woke up, i told Naevia what i did today." "Really?" I asked her and continued: "What did you tell her?" "I told her that i drew things on the sand and that i tried to make animals from sticks." "I saw you doing those and i think the animals you made looked perfect." "Really?" Flavia asked with an excited expression on her face. "Yes." I said as i smiled at her. I put my hand on Flavia's cheek and looked at her. "Flavia?" "Yes, mommy?" "There's someone i want you to meet." "Who?" She asked with more curiousness in her voice than usual. "He came here today when uncle Spartacus and uncle Crixus came back." "Who is he?" She asked. I was silent for a moment until i continued. "Do you remember when i told you about your father?" "Yeah, you told me that he had to leave when i was still in your belly." "Well now he's here." After i said that i could see mostly curiousness, but also happiness on Flavia's face. "Daddy's here?" I nodded. "Yeah. And he would love to meet you. But if you're not ready, you don't have to meet him yet." I told her, not wanting her to feel like i was pressuring her. She had never seen her father and i understood if she was scared. "No. I want to meet him." She said with a small smile. I smiled back at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded as an answer. "Alright. Come on. I'll take you to him." "Where is he?" Flavia asked me as i lifted her into my arms and stood up. "He's right outside the door." I said and she gave a small nod. I walked to the curtain with her in my arms, and stepped outside.

As i stepped into the hallway with Flavia in my arms, i saw Gannicus leaning against the wall and i could tell he was nervous. As i walked toward him, he heard my steps and looked toward me. When he saw Flavia in my arms, he took a deep breath. I smiled at him and he became slightly less nervous. As i walked to him, i looked at Flavia, who was intently staring at Gannicus. Then i looked at Gannicus who was now looking at Flavia. "Gannicus, meet Flavia. Your daughter." After is said that, i looked down at Flavia, who was still staring at Gannicus. "Flavia, meet Gannicus. You father." I said as i smiled at both of them. After a moment i heard Flavia's quiet voice. "Hi." I smiled and looked at Gannicus, waiting if he was going to say something. "Hi." He said with a quieter voice than usual, and i almost laughed at his nervousness. The over-confident, arrogant and sometimes rude Gannicus i knew was now gone and he had been replaced with a man who was almost scared of a little girl. After a moment, i heard Flavia's voice. "Are you really my daddy?" I smiled at her question and looked at Gannicus. He took another deep breath and soon replied with a small smile. "Yeah. I am." I smiled at his answer and he smiled wider when he saw me smile. I looked back at Flavia. "Flavia?" She turned her eyes on me when she heard my voice. "Would you let your father to hold you if he wanted?" She gave a small nod as an answer and i looked at Gannicus who stood silently for a moment, but then gathered his courage and opened his arms that he had had crossed in front of his chest. I took his movement as an answer and loosened my arms around Flavia a little and stepped closer to Gannicus. He slowly put his arms around Flavia as the girl reached around his neck with her much smaller arms. When i felt that Gannicus had a good hold of Flavia, i let go and looked at them. Flavia had her face buried in his hair and she had her arms so tight around his neck that he could barely breath. I felt my eyes moisten with tears as i saw the sight i had been waiting to see for years. Father and daughter finally meeting each other for the first time.


	4. Chapter III - A Family at Last

Chapter III

A family at last

The next day, as the sun was just rising to the sky from beyond the horizon, i was walking away from my chambers. I had left Flavia to sleep quietly. She had been awake longer the previous night because she insisted on spending time with her father as long as possible. We all had been in the chambers, i had layed next to Gannicus on the bed as Flavia had sat next to us. She had overwhelmed her father as she kept on telling him about everything in her life. After midnight, after hours of rambling on, she had finally fallen asleep on the bed next to me and Gannicus and soon after we had fallen asleep as well. When i had woken from my sleep, i had been in the bed with only Flavia beside me, but the bed was still warm behind me so it hadn't been long since Gannicus had woken. Now some time after i had woken, i was walking to the entry of the temple.

As i walked outside, i saw Spartacus and Crixus talking to each other next to the temple steps, while they both looked at Gannicus, who i saw was sitting on the wall outside the temple. I walked toward them as i heard Spartacus ask my brother of his opinion of Gannicus. Then i heard Crixus speak. "He is a champion, as we once stood. A boon to your cause." "He has expressed doubts toward it." Spartacus replied. "As have we all." Crixus said as he looked at our leader. "And you always find way to convince otherwise." He continued, and walked down the steps. As i watched Spartacus look back at Gannicus, i walked next to him. "He's not as bad as he may seem." I said, and as Spartacus heard me, he turned to look at me. "He may seem quite arrogant and selfish, but in his heart he's a good man and loyal to those he holds close." I told him with a kind and calm voice. "You told him about Flavia?" "I did." I said as i nodded. "How did he take it?" He asked me. "Much better than i had hoped. He and Flavia are almost inseparable now. Flavia wouldn't let him out of her sight last night." I said as a wide smile appeared on my face. Spartacus saw my smile. "You're glad of his return." He said. "I am. My heart is significantly lighter now that he's back." "Now that he's here, it's as if he was never gone." As we both looked at Gannicus, Spartacus spoke. "He doesn't seem to care for our cause. He thinks it's foolish." "It is foolish. But if we don't fight for those who are still enslaved, who would? I know that Gannicus will understand it eventually." After i had spoken, i walked down the steps and walked to Naevia, who was standing at the side with Nasir and Agron. They both smiled at me as i walked to them. "I see you're in better shape than i thought you would be, Nasir." He smiled at my words. "Only because of yor and Naevia's healing hands." Both me and Naevia smiled, even though Naevia's smile was slightly smaller than mine. As i stood there with them, i heard Spartacus speak. "We have done the impossible." As he spoke those words, everyone, including me turned toward him. He was standing on the highest step of the temple, looking down at us. I glanced at Gannicus and saw that he had turned to look at Spartacus. "We have brought down the arena in Capua." Spartacus continued. "A monument of Rome built upon the backs of slaves. We have struck a deep blow to the very heart of our enemy. Yet, their numbers are vast. As vast as their desire to see freedom crushed beneath heel. One day, perhaps soon, they will strike back." I heard one of the slaves we had freed ask Spartacus how we could avoid them. "I do not intend to." Spartacus answered, causing everyone to to talk to each other in fear of the romans. "If we are to face the might of Rome, i would do it here, in the shadow of Vesuvius upon terms that we set." As Spartacus spoke, i saw Crixus, who was standing on the other side of the small courtyard, glance at Naevia. I heard everyone speak louder after hearing Spartacus. "No hand will stand idle. We must prepare ourselves for what is to come." He continued, and everyone started to ask him what was going to happen to us. "Proper weapons are in short supply. Fashion what you can from wood and stone till more can be secured." As i was listening to Spartacus, i saw Agron walk to Crixus and i saw them exchange words that i could not hear, so i turned my eyes back at Spartacus. "I would also see the tunnels beneath our feet further dug towards escape, which we will need." As Spartacus spoke, i looked at my brother who was still talking with Agron. After something Agron said, i could see Crixus' face grow more serious, and i was shocked when i saw what happened next. Crixus hit Agron in the face and they started to fight with each other. The other men tried to go between them, even Spartacus couldn't do anything. The fight was only stopped when i heard Naevia call my brother's name. He looked at Naevia and then me, and after he said something to Spartacus, he went inside the temple. As i watched my brother walk away with Naevia running after him, i heard Gannicus laugh as he sat on the wall. I saw him look down at Spartacus. "You need not fear the Romans. Your own men make attempt to kill each other." Gannicus said and after he spoke he gave a short laugh. I heard Spartacus talk to other gladiators as i walked closer to where Gannicus was. After speaking to the gladiators, Spartacus turned toward Gannicus. "Gannicus. I would have words." After Spartacus spoke, he walked up the temple steps. After hearing Spartacus, Gannicus slowly turned around and jumped down the wall a few feet away from me. He looked at me and saw the serious expression on my face. "You know, they would trust and like you more if you weren't so irritating." I told him. He just smiled at me. "I don't care about what they think of me. I only care about what you think of me." I smiled slightly at his words, and pushed him toward where Spartacus went. "Well i do. Now go. Spartacus wants to talk to you." "About what?" He asked. "I don't know, go with him and see." I said, and he walked after Spartacus.

Sometime later, i was sitting at the top of the steps with Flavia sitting on my lap as Naevia changed Nasir's bandages behind us. Spartacus had returned a while ago from the hunt he had taken Gannicus for, but alone. Apparently he had talked so much that he had scared away the game, so he let Gannicus hunt by himself. As i was braiding some of Flavia's hair, i saw Gannicus walk to the courtyard with a huge boar on his shoulders. Maybe it really was a good idea to let him hunt alone. As he walked past us, he glanced at us and smiled. I smiled back and watched as he walked up the steps and to the fire that was burning next to Crixus. He practically threw the boar on the ground, and sat on a rock next to it.

Gannicus POV:

As i walked through the courtyard, i saw Cassandra sitting on the temple steps with Flavia in her arms. The previous night, i found out that i was a father to a little girl who now sat in her mother's arms. Who would have ever thought that a man like me would become a father? Since my youth, fighting and killing had been my life, and when i became a gladiator, i thought my life to be complete. But when i met Cassandra, my life changed. I fell in love with her the moment i saw her. She was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. A man like me doesn't deserve a woman like her. But for some reason she loved me. When i was set free, leaving her was the hardest thing i have ever had to do. The four years i spent without her felt like i was a prisoner. Now, four years since i had last seen her, the weight on my heart disappeared as i was reunited with her. I was reunited with the love of my life and i discovered that she had given me a child who she had named after my mother.

As i walked up the steps, heard Spartacus exchanging words with the man who had fought with Crixus earlier, i think he was called Agron. I heard his voice. "News carries through the streets. Glaber has raised the bounty on your head to 9000 denarii." I stopped next to them and looked at Spartacus. "It seems you have caught nothing but Rome's attention. You will find that a sour meal." After i spoke, i walked toward Crixus while laughing a bit. When i came to the fire, i looked at Crixus. "I have heard many tales of the Undefeated Gaul." I dropped the boar on the ground next to it and i sat on rock in front of it. I looked at Crixus and spoke. "A fine title. Yet i recall you absent victory when we faces Solonius' men in the opening of the arena." "True. I was not awarded victory. Yet i did not suffer defeat in proper challenge." Crixus responded. As he spoke, i had started on preparing the meat. I looked back at Crixus and smiled. "Perhaps we will yet have one." He smiled back at me while saying: "Perhaps." "It warms heart to know that you were Champion. Saw how much you desired it. Yet, it comes as a surprise to see you here, following a Thracian's lead." I told him. Crixus looked at the burning embers of the fire. "Spartacus has opened my eyes. We stand together." I looked at him with slight disbelief. "Then why do you now sit, while he and the lumbering oaf make plans that affect all?" I saw sadness and guilt in Crixus' eyes. "I am taken by other concerns." He said while looking past me. I turned my heard and saw that he was looking at Naevia, who was changing Nasir's bandages. I turned back at Crixus and asked: "Naevia is your woman now? I remember her when she was yet a flower untouched. What led her to be so rudely handled?" I asked Crixus. "My affections. And discovery of them by Lucretia." Crixus said with sadness filling his voice. "The heaviest price is always paid by those we love. You should carry her far from Spartacus and his foolish cause. Before he drags you all to your end." I told Crixus, and then i turned to look at Cassandra and Flavia. "If i could, i would take Cassandra and Flavia somewhere far from the Romans' reach so they could be safe, but i know she would never leave without you." I said, and looked back at Crixus. He looked at me and asked: "Will you stay now that you know she's here?" I looked at Cassandra and Flavia, and then back at Crixus. Just when i was going to give him an answer, the dlerly woman who had been looking after Oenomaus walked to us. "Oenomaus awakes." I stood up right after hearing her and walked after her as she led me to him.

As i stood next to the bed where my trusted friend was laying, i thought of what had happened in the past.

The night before i was set free, Melitta had come to gongratulate me with kind words and a jug full of wine she had gotten from the domina. I had told her that i didn't wish to leave the ludus because it would mean leaving Cassandra. I refused to drink the wine because i had no cause to celebrate, so Melitta drank the wine for me. A fatal mistake. The wine had been poisoned, and because she drank the wine, Melitta died in my arms. When i took her to Lucretia, she and those who were there assumed that i had layed with her, when in truth, i hadn't. I would never betray the man i could call my brother like that, and i could never be with any other woman than Cassandra who held my heart.

As i stood there, i watched Oenomaus open his eyes. When he saw me, he looked at me with anger and betrayal in his eyes. "I am here only for words." He looked at me as i said those words and soon spoke: "Which do you think could ever hold meaning now?" I looked at him. "That whatever they told you about the night Melitta died, is wrong." He shook his head, not believing me. "So she wasn't with you the night she died?" He asked. I nodded. "She was, but not for the reason you think." "Then why?" He asked. "She came to celebrate my freedom with me by drinking wine she had gotten from Lucretia." As i saw my friend silent, i continued. "I refused to drink the wine because leaving the ludus meant i had to leave Cassandra, so she drank in my place." I saw a silent tear fall from his eye as he heard me. "I would have never betrayed you, Oenomaus. And i would never be with Melitta when my heart belonged to Cassandra. I swear it to my life." I looked at Oenomaus, wishing that he would believe me. "You know that i love Cassandra beyond all words. You know that i didn't wish to leave the ludus without her." We were both silent, until Oenomaus spoke. "I know. And i know that she loves you just as much as you love her." A small smile appeared on my face when i saw that he trusted me again. I looked at my feet and thenback at him with a wider smile on my face. "I met Flavia." Oenomaus looked at me as i spoke. "Cassandra told me that she didn't know she was with child when i left. Is that true?" I asked him. He nodded and said: "Yes." I smiled and gave a small laugh. "Would you have ever believe that i would one day be a father?" "No. I wouldn't." I laughed at his bold words.

After i had talked with Oenomaus a while longer, i was walking toward Cassandra's chambers. When i pushed the curtain covering the doorway aside, i saw her stnading next to the table, drinking water from a jug. When she saw me, she put thejug on the table and smiled. "How is Oenomaus?" She asked me. "Alive and well." I answered. "I'm glad." She said with a smile on her face. She walked to the bed and sat on it. As i watched her, i knew that i had to talk to her of what was in my thoughts. "Cassandra. There's something i wish to talk about." She looked at me as i said it. "What is it?" She asked. I walked to the bed and sat next to her. "Do you believe Spartacus?" I asked her. "I believe that giving freedom to those who are enslaved will be hard, but i know that little by little, we get closer to that goal." She said with a smile. When she saw the seriousness in my eyes, confusion appeared in her face. "Why do you ask?" She asked me. I knew that when she heard what i would say next, would break her heart. "I do not plan to follow Spartacus." The confusion on her face grew. "What?" I put my hand on her cheek as i looked her in the eyes. "The goal Spartacus is trying to reach is going to get everyone killed, Cassandra. I'm not going to throw my life away like that." "So...You're leaving?" I was silent and Cassandra took that as an answer and she put her hands on my cheeks. "Gannicus, you can't...You can't leave. I... I just got you back." She said with tears in her eyes. "I know. And that is why i'm asking you to come with me." I asked her, hoping she would say yes, but fearing that she would say no. And she gave me the answer i feared she would give me. "Gannicus... I can't... I can't leave. Not without Crixus." I gave a small smile. "I knew you would say that. I knew that you would never leave your brother behind." I said quietly. "So... You'll stay then?" Cassandra asked me hopefully. I was silent and she looked me in the eyes while the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks. "Gannicus... Please... Tell me that you're not going to leave me again..." She asked me with more tears running down her cheeks and neck. "I can't." I told her, and i could tell i had once again broken her heart. "But... I just got you back..." "I know and it breaks my heart that i have to leave you again, but i can't just stay here and stand by while Spartacus gets all of you killed... While he gets you and Flavia killed." I saw more tears run down her face and i saw she could barely breathe as i spoke to her. "I know that saying i'm sorry wouldn't be enough... But i'm sorry." Right after i spoke those words, i put both of my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the ones we had had until now. It was gentle. As we kissed, i could feel her warm tears on my hands. As i kissed her, i knew that after i left, she would most likely never want to see me again. I had broken her heart two times too often. The moment i broke the kiss, i stood up and walked out of the room, reluctantly leaving Cassandra crying on the bed.

Naevia POV:

I ran to the temple's entry with Crixus as we heard the commotion outside. Everyone was gathered on top of the steps. As we walked towards the others, we saw Gannicus walk ahead of us. He had his weapons and other belongings on him. Was he...Was he leaving? As we stopped at the entry, i saw Spartacus, Agron, Mira and Donar turn toward Gannicus who was walking toward them. "Gannicus? You're leaving?" Spartacus asked him with serious voice. "Yes. I'm not going to stay here while you all get yourselves killed." Gannicus replied. He was leaving? Without Cassandra and Flavia? As i was thinking, i heard almost silent steps behind me and saw Cassandra walk next to me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks and neck were now red of dried tears. When she saw me looking at her, more tears fell down her cheeks. I took one of her hands in mine and i then turned around to look back at Gannicus and Spartacus. "What do you carry with you?" Spartacus asked him. "Water, meat caught by my own fucking hands." Gannicus answered as he was starting to get irritated. "Open it." Spartacus commanded. "I'm not one of your fools, falling to command." Gannicus said as he started to get angrier. "Our map takes flight in your wake." I heard Mira say. "A thing i have seen your gaze upon." Spartacus continued. They thought Gannicus took the map? "I am guilty of many things. Betraying ill-fated cause does not stand among them." Gannicus said as he looked at everyone. Then he looked back Spartacus and said with a threatening voice: "Remove yourself from fucking path." Spartacus stood his ground, and so did everyone else. Gannicus saw that and looked back at Crixus. Crixus shook his head, and as Gannicus was going to turn around, he saw Cassandra standing next to me. They looked at each other for a moment until Gannicus turned back toward Spartacus. "I knew you would lead these men to their deaths eventually. Is this the day you would do it?" Gannicus asked as he pointed his weapons toward Spartacus. "They are but loyal. A quality you seem unfamiliar with." Spartacus said to Gannicus, and i could tell Spartacus had angered him. Not a moment later, Gannicus charged at Spartacus and threw him and himself down to the courtyard. I looked at Cassandra who was now squeezing my hand harder. We walked closer to the steps and saw Spartacus and Gannicus draw their swords. As the other gladiators tried to go between them, i heard Spartacus stop them. "No! Do not come between us! I would show him what a man with cause is capable of." He commanded the others. Agron threw him his sword so both of the former champions had two swords. They started their fight, and i could see Cassandra crying and shaking next to me. The two men slashed at each other with their swords, both giving each other wounds. While they were fighting, almost everyone watched them, but i saw Mira walk to the wall of the courtyard and pick up her bow and arrow. She drew the bow and yelled Spartacus' name. "Spartacus!" She released the string and i could see the arrow fly through the air, between the two men fighting and bury itself into Chadara's back. She fell down on the sand. Nasir called her name and ran to her. Mira put down the bow and walked to them. "She was trying to slip away when all others stood fixed." "A fine shot." Said Lucius, who stood few feet away from us. I saw Mira kneel next to Chadara and look at her. "I meant only to wound." She said with regret in her voice, as she saw Chadara bleed to death. Mira saw something hidden in Chadara's clothing and pulled it out. It was the map. "She took the map." Spartacus saw it and asked in disbelief: "Why would she do such a thing?" "She felt she had no place among us. She sought to secure one elsewhere." Mira replied. I saw Spartacus turn toward Gannicus and take a step toward him. Gannicus looked back at him. "Apologies. Your words prove true." Spartacus apologized. "It has not always been so." Gannicus said as he looked at the ground. Then he looked back up at Spartacus and continued: "I would take to path now unless you would seek further quarrel." "Go. Enough blood has been spilled." Spartacus told him. How could he let Gannicus go? More important, how could Gannicus even want to go, when he had his lover and newly discovered daughter? Gannicus picked up his belongings and looked at me and Crixus. "Do you stay?" He asked us. "We do." Crixus replied. "Then i shall mourn your passing." Gannicus said as he looked at Crixus. Then he looked at Cassandra who refused to even look at him. I squeezed her hand gently, but she didn't react. I looked back at Gannicus as he turned hios eyes on me. "Take care of them for me." He said, meaning Cassandra and Flavia. I nodded, promising to keep my best friend and her daughter safe. Gannicus turned around, walked through the crowd and disappeared behind the wall. I looked at Cassandra and she was now staring at the gap in the wall, with fresh tears running down her face. I put my arms around her, and she cried against my shoulder.


	5. Chapter IV - Fixing A Broken Heart

Chapter IV

Fixing a broken heart

Cassandra POV:

It had been two days since Gannicus had left the temple, and i had barely gotten any sleep during the two night that had passed. I was sitting against the temple wall as i stared into nothingness. My eyes were red from crying and my cheeks and neck now red from dried tears. I had layed awake in my bed during the night crying. Now however, i had run out of tears to shed. As i stared at the wall, i heard steps coming my way. Soon a bowl of food appeared in front of me, held by a dark but womanly hand. "Here." Said Naevia, as she sat next to me. "You have barely eaten. You need strength." I slowly took the bowl from her hand, lifted it to my lips and drank what was in it. Then i put it down on the ground. I felt Naevia's eyes on me the whole time. "I know that your heart is broken, but you need to stay strong. For Flavia at least." I looked at my hands which i was holding in my lap. Then i spoke with a voice so quiet, that i barely heard it. "How can i stay strong when all that Flavia does is ask me about him?" "That may be, but she still needs her mother. The other women can't watch over her forever." I stayed silent after she spoke, knowing that she was right. Flavia needed me, but i still couldn't gather enough strength to even stand up. Flavia saw that, and was going to stand up, when i heard the men that were training in the courtyard go silent and people starting to whisper. Both Naevia and i got curious of what was happening and Naevia stood up. I took her hand and slowly lifted myself up. We looked toward the courtyard, when we saw Spartacus walk up the steps with a heavily pregnant Illithyia. How on earth had he captured her? As he dragged Illithyia inside the temple, i saw the one person i thought i would never see again walk up the steps. Gannicus. What surprised me was that when i saw him, i didn't react in any way. I just stared at him, as Naevia looked at me with worry. As i stared at Gannicus, he turned his eyes on me. When he saw my condition, he took steps towards me. He didn't manage to take even four steps, when i heard the sound of little feet running on the ground. "Daddy!" I heard the familiar voice yell as i saw Flavia run to Gannicus. When he saw her, he lifted her in his arms. Flavia threw her arms around his neck and held them so tight that i was amazed that he could even breathe. When i saw how happy Flavia was to see her father again, i took slow steps toward them. When i reached them, i looked Gannicus in the eyes as he looked at me. I could see guilt and regret in his eyes. When i stepped closer, Gannicus put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. When i got over my disbelief of seeing him again, i started to cry once again, and put my head on his shoulder. I felt him put the hand he had around my waist on my head and a moment after i felt him put his chin on top of my head in comfort.

Gannicus POV:

Sometime after reuniting with Cassandra and Flavia, i was sitting against the temple wall while eating pieces of bread. As i ate, i watched Cassandra talk with some of the other women next to the steps. She already looked to be in better condition than the one i had found her in, and i even saw a small smile on her face. As i watched her, i saw Crixus sit next to me with his own food and look at Cassandra. Then he looked back at me. "She was not feeling well these past two days." He said to me. I nodded. "I know. And i know that it was my fault. I shouldn't have left her." I said as i looked at her smile at something the other women said. "What's done is done. The important thing is that you came back." Crixus said while he looked at his sister. Then he turned to look at me with a more serious face. "We're almost as close as brothers, Gannicus. But i'm not going to let you break her heart again. I've already let it happen twice." I looked at him as i said: "I know, and i regret everything i've done to hurt her. I promise you that i will never hurt her again, and that if i do, i'll take my own life before you can take it from me." Just i had said it, i saw Cassandra walk to us and sit next to me. She smiled when she looked at me and Crixus. "I'm surprised that both of you still live." She said with a small smile on her face. Then her brother spoke. "I gave a threat strong enough to make sure he won't hurt you again." Cassandra smiled at his words, then saying with a larger smile while looking at me: "You didn't have to. I was just planning to threaten ghim myself." Crixus and i laughed a little at her words. During the time i had known her, i had discovered that when she threatened someone, she was serious. She had the same temper as he brother. I truly hoped that Flavia didn't have the same fiery temper as he mother and uncle.

Cassandra POV:

It was almost night time as i stood on the top of the temple steps with Gannicus beside me. Soon i saw Spartacus and Lucius walked through the courtyard toward the steps. "I am old, but not a fool." I heard Lucius say. Spartacus put his hand on Lucius' back and said: "It was much to ask, entering the lair of the beast." "It was great pleasure to piss in the face of a fucking Praetor." Said Lucius as he and Spartacus walked up the steps. "Spartacus?" I heard my brother say, and i looked at him as he stood in the courtyard with Naevia and Oenomaus beside him. "Glaber agrees to terms?" Crixus asked. Everyone looked at Spartacus as he answered: "I am for Atella to see it done." Everyone cheered and yelled about wanting to take Glaber's weapons and his life. "No." I heard Spartacus say. "If we do not honor word, we prove ourselves no better than the Romans. We shall hold to it." He continued. Then i saw Agron step forward from the crowd. "If three are all that can be seen with you, i would count myself among them." He said. "As would i, despite the company." Crixus said, glancing at Agron. "I would join as well." Said Oenomaus who stood next to Crixus with his arms crossed in front of his bandaged chest. "I would welcome no one as warmly, but you have not healed from ordeal in the arena." Spartacus said to him. I was surprised when i heard the next voice. "I will stand in his place." Gannicus said next to me. Spartacus looked at him in slight disbelief. "For a cause you do not believe in?" He asked Gannicus. "Oenomaus believes in it and so does Cassandra. Perhaps one day i shall, too." Gannicus said with a low voice while looking at Spartacus. I looked down at Oenomaus, who said: "Return with proper weapons. And your lives." Spartacus nodded at him and was going to walk away, when Mira spoke. "It is madness to place trust in the words of Glaber." Spartacus turned around when he heard her. "I do not place it with him." Spartacus said. "I place it with all those i take with me. We will see this done, together, and gain means to strike Glaber and his army from this world!" He continued, and everyone once again cheered at his words. After he spoke, Spartacus walked inside the temple. I turned to look at Gannicus, who was already looking at me. "Do you have to go?" I asked him as i put my hand on his cheek. "As i said, you believe in Spartacus' cause. And if you believe in it, i will too." He said as he smiled down at me. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He passionately kissed me back and after a moment, he pulled away and walked after Spartacus.

Hours later, i was nervously standing at the steps with Naevia. "They should already be back." I told her. I looked at her and couldn't believe how calm she was when they were taking too long. "They will come back. I'm sure of it." Just after she spoke, the door at the temple wall opened and Spartacus, Mira, Agron and Crixus walked through it with few other men. As i looked around, i couldn't see the person i was searching for, until he walked through the door, covered in blood. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "What happened?!" I asked him as i saw some wounds on him. "It was an ambush." I heard Spartacus say. I looked at him, and so did everyone else. "Glaber had men hidden in the cart, and they surprised us. We fought but we had to leave when the army approached us. Most of us got away." As i looked around, i couldn't see Lucius anywhere. I looked at Gannicus. "Where's Lucius?" I asked him. "He stayed behind so we could escape." Gannicus told me. I took a deep breath, as i thought of Lucius. He had been almost like a father to me the short time i had known him, and he had cared for Flavia. As i grieved for the loss of a good man, i held my head against Gannicus' shoulder as he comforted me by putting his arms around my waist.


	6. Chapter V - Bonding Among Rebels

Chapter V

Bonding among rebels

Cassandra POV:

As i was standing on the steps of the temple with Gannicus' arms around my waist, i looked at everyone as they were yelling at each other and quarreling with each other. Soon i heard Spartacus speak. "We cannot defend the temple if we are at odds with one another." I saw Lugo who was standing next to Agron try to start quarrel with Nasir, but Agron stepped between them. Lugo complained that Nasir was useless in watching at the wall. "Your eyes were closed in pursuit of dreams!" I heard Nasir tell the man. "You fell to slumber?" Spartacus asked in disbelief. Agron looked at Lugo and said: "And you blame Nasir, you lazy shit?" Crixus stepped forward and yelled at Agron: "Turn effort from defending your boy and look upon your own failings!" Agron turned to him and walked closer. "Then let us relive the moment and see different fucking result!" He yelled at Crixus, going to fight with him, but Spartacus put his arm between them. "The Romans will come." Spartacus said. Agron walked back down the steps as Spartacus continued: "And if they find us divided, we will fall before them." "Words of meaning." Said Naevia next to me. One of the men looked at Spartacus and asked: "What would you have us do?" A man in front of him answered him: "Try not to get your head fucking bashed." The next voice that spoke was Gannicus. "Bold words from one who tumbled so quickly." I smiled a little at his words as some laughed. The man looked at Gannicus and said: "I was absent fucking sword!" Then Lugo was again speaking. "Why does little man have sword and not Lugo?" He asked. The man who Gannicus had insulted looked at Spartacus. "We cannot face the Romans with fucking sticks!" He complained. Mira spoke: "Then i will teach you the bow." I saw one of the women, i think she was named Saxa speak in her own language, but i could tell that she was insulting Mira. Then the man from earlier spoke again. "We are from east of the Rhine. We fight with fucking steel." He yet again complained. "We must use what we have." Spartacus explained. Saxa spoke again, and after she spoke, she looked at Agron, who translater her words. "She asks why you let Illithyia go, when Glaber did not trade weapons as promised." "A thing i have also wondered." Said Gannicus, who now looked at Spartacus. "Taking her life would not have gained us what we need. It would only have served misplaces vengeance." He explained. After a moment, he continued: "We are better than this. We are better that the Romans. Oenomaus," He looked at Oenomaus. "See everyone to guarded position. We will train against assault by light of day and attempt to elevate night's low defeat." Spartacus said. Oenomaus looked at Lugo and Nasir. "Lugo. Nasir. Take position upon wall." The said men did as they were told. "Donar, Nemetes, Lydon, Saxa, fall to my side." He continued and walked down the steps. Crixus walked to Spartacus and spoke. "I fear result will be the same in light of day. We are not a fist, but fingers twitching absent single purpose." After he spoke, he walked away. I saw Agron walk to Spartacus. "My words crash upon ear, but fail to pierce heart." Spartacus told him. Agron put his hand Spartacus' shoulder and spoke: "Then we must stab deeper. Perhaps... Punishment for those who fail in the day's training?" He said while looking at everyone. "We cannot forge trust and loyalty at the ends of a whip, as the Romans believe." Spartacus explained. "Then what would you use? Soft kisses and whispers of love?" Agron said while grinning. Spartacus laughed a bit, and looked at everyone, deep in thought. After a moment, he looked back at Agron. "Gather Fulco and Harudes. There is a thing i would have you do." "What are your thoughts?" Agron asked as he, along with me and Gannicus got curious. "To see fingers joine in single purpose." Spartacus said. I didn't understand what he meant, but Agron obviously did, judging from the grin on his face.

Sometime later, i was sitting on the steps while Flavia sat on my lap. We watched the other train, and i saw Saxa and Nemetes fall to the ground. "Nemetes." Said Oenomaus. "You attack before command is given." "You must remain hidden until the Romans are drawn in." Spartacus explained to Nemetes. "You would see them breach the wall?" Nemetes asked. "We would see them trapped, you simple fuck." Said Crixus, and i held my hands on Flavia's ears so she wouldn't hear her uncle's brash words. "Like fish in a net." Spartacus told Nemetes. Then i heard Gannicus' voice as he sat upon the wall. "Wagon approaches!" "Agron leads it." Nasir continued. Crixus ran to them and looked beyond the wall. Then he turned to look at Spartacus. "He has attacked another one without command." Crixus said. "No. He acts upon my orders." Spartacus explained. "Towards what purpose?" Asked Gannicus. Spartacus said with a calm, almost too calm voice: "To secure what we desperately need."

Sometime later, i was standing with Naevia and Mira while laughing and enjoying the long-awaited wine. I had my arms around both of their shoulders and they had their arms around me. We were talking with the other people until we walked to Spartacus who was standing with Agron further from the temple steps. Spartacus turned away from us and lifted his cup. "It lifts heart to hear voices raised in spirit," He walked around, looking at everyone. "To see us bonded," i saw him look at Gannicus and Crixus who were leaning on one of the columns. "Not by brand," Then he looked around again. "Not by homeland, but by an ideal that every man, every woman, should be born, should live and should die with the taste of freedom forever upon their lips!" The people cheered, hearing his words. "Yet... If we are to defeat the Romans, we must put aside our differences and come together as one." Spartacus continued, once again looking at everyone. "Let us have sport," He said while pointing at the courtyard. "Pairing those of you with ill feelings against your equals, and let us see if thirst for victory triumphs petty quarrel." He continued and everyone cheered. Of course. What better way to strengthen the bonds between men than have friendly fights against each other? "Donar!" Spartacus said. "Nemetes!" I laughed a bit, knowing that the two men didn't like each other. "Take position!" He commanded, and the two men walked down to the courtyard. "Lugo! Nasir!" I saw Nasir get irritated of hearing his name, and i smiled at him. Lugo put his hand on Nasir's shoulder and said: "We win, if you keep out of way, little man." "Don't fucking call me that!" Nasir yelled at him as he threw Lugo's arm off him. Then he ran across the floor towards the courtyard, with everyone throwing their wine on him. Nasir jumped into the courtyard and Lugo quickly followed.

Sometime later, Mira and Saxa were fighting against a woman and a man i didn't know. I was standing next to one of the columns with Gannicus, as i was trying to focus on the fight. Focusing on it was hard because Gannicus' hands were starting to wonder and he was kissing me on the neck and shoulders. Soon the fight stopped, with Mira and Saxa winning it. They were laughing in excitement. I saw Oenomaus put his hand on Spartacus' shoulder and say: "Drink and contest. A clever strategy to forge necessary bonds." Spartacus glanced at him and said: "And i would see more follow." After he spoke, Spartacus walked down at Mira and Saxa. "A battle well fought!" He yelled as he threw his arms up, cheering the crowd on. "Let us have new contest." He said with a calm voice. "Agron!" People cheered at Agron as he stepped down on the sand. "Crixus!" Oh my. This would be an interesting fight. My brother and Agron hated each other, and they were at each other's throats every chance they get. Crixus walked down the steps, as i saw Spartacus look at me and Gannicus, who's face was now buried in my hair. "Gannicus!" he immediately lifted his head when he heard his name. I smiled at him. "Oenomaus!" I smiled wider as i heard Spartacus say Oenomaus' name. "Stand against them." I saw Oenomaus walk down to the courtyard, as i had to almost pry Gannicus' hands off me and push him down the steps. Before he went, he gave me the his cup of wine. I laughed a little as i saw the drunk Gannicus stumble down the steps. I walked closer to Naevia and Mira as we watched the men take their positions. "Ready!" I heard Spartacus say. "Begin!" The moment he spoke, the men began their fight. The men fighting were all equal so it took a long time until it was won. And it was won by Gannicus and Oenomaus. I smiled, happy to see that they won, but at the same time sad that my brother had lost. When Gannicus turned toward me, he grinned and i ran to his arms, throwing my arms and legs around him as i passionately kissed him. When i pulled away, Gannicus looked at me with that all-too-familiar grin on his face. "When i was still a gladiator under Batiatus' roof, i used to get a reward for my victories. Am i going to receive such a reward now?" I smiled back at him with a similar grin and leaned toward him so my lips were grazing his ear. "I thought you would never ask." I whispered to him. I had to squeeze my arms tighter around his neck as he almost ran to my chambers with me in his arms.

About two hours later, after Gannicus and i had had a proper reunion, we walked outside the temple. I saw Spartacus standing on the wall and we walked to him. "I still believe you will see us all to untimely end." Gannicus said to Spartacus, as our leader turned toward us. Gannicus helped me climb on the wall and then Spartacus pulled him up. "Yet it will be a glorious fucking death." Gannicus said as he laughed at his own words. I looked at Spartacus and saw him looking toward Vesuvius with a serious expression. Both me and Gannicus looked at what he was seeing. It was the signal. "The signal." Gannicus said. We looked toward the road leading to the temple, and even though we didn't see anything, we knew what was to come. "Glaber." Spartacus voiced our thoughts. I turned to look at the men next to me and Gannicus looked at me. "Go wake Flavia." I nodded and climbed down from the wall.

After i had gotten Flavia, i ran to the temple's entry with her in my arms. Men were getting ready to fight as they gathered weapons and shield's. I saw Spartacus, Crixus, Agron, Naevia, Nasir, Mira, Saxa and Gannicus standing at the top of the steps and i walked to Gannicus. He smiled when he saw me holding our daughter. "Glaber commands from the rear." Spartacus explained. "A coward's position. He will advance his troops in tight formation, intending to overpower. It is the Roman way. We... Will teach them ours." Everyone cheered at our leader, as he led them down the steps and out the courtyard's door. I looked at Gannicus, who was still standing next to me. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. When i pulled away, i looked him in the eye. "Be careful." "I will." He replied. Then he looked at Flavia who tired from interrupted sleep. "Flavia." He called her. She looked at him. "Yes, daddy?" "Take care of your mother for me while i'm away. Alright?" He asked her. "Alright, daddy." "Good." He said as he looked at me again. "I love you." I smiled and said in return: "I love you too." He gave a passionate kiss on my lips and then ran after the others. I watched him disappear, and then i ran inside the temple.

When i came to the tunnel we had dug, i saw people trying to squeeze their way through. I looked behind, waiting for the others. Flavia saw the fear on my face and asked: "Where's daddy?" "He'll be here. I'm sure of it." As we waited, time passed. Soon i saw Mira run to us and soon after her came Gannicus. I ran to him and he kissed me passionately. Then he pushed me towards the tunnel as he followed.

As we got out of the tunnel, we found ourselves in the forest. As Crixus was telling us to go faster i heard a scream and saw the old woman who had been taking care of Flavia, pierced by a spear. As i watched forward, i saw the Romans throwing more spears toward us. "The mountain path! Hurry!" Yelled Spartacus. Gannicus gently pushed me toward the mountain, but as he saw that i was slow because i had Flavia, he took her in his arms. Then we ran toward the mountain and once we got to it, we walked carefully along the path leading to the top.


	7. Chapter VI - The Last Stand

Chapter VI

The Last Stand

Cassandra POV:

It had been hours since we made it to the mountain's peak. I was sitting next to fire that was barely burning with Flavia sitting on my lap. We were both cold and i was trying to warm Flavia by holding my arms around her. "Mommy, i'm cold..." She said with a quiet and tired voice. "I know, Flavia. So am i." As i held Flavia, i saw Spartacus and Mira walk past us. "The wood for fie is almost gone." Mira told Spartacus. "Our food quickly follows. We have stripped the mountain of what little it had ever since Glaber forces us upon it." She continued. "A thing that should not have happened." Spartacus said as he looked at everyone shivering near the fires. He talked with Mira, but i could not hear it. As i was watching them, i heard my brother's voice. "Spartacus!" He yelled as he, Gannicus, Agron and the other men returned. "Nemetes and a clutch of fools have taken afoot." "Towards what purpose?" Spartacus asked. I heard Gannicus speak: "They attempt to breach the Romans at the foot of the path." I looked at Spartacus, as he and Mira ran past Gannicus, with most of the men following him. I saw Gannicus look at me. "Be careful." I told him. He nodded and ran after the other men.

I was walking around the fire nervously, as i waited for the others' return. When i finally saw them return, what i saw, almost broke my heart. Spartacus was leading the group and he was carrying the severely wounded Mira in his arms. He ran to one of the tents and gently layed Mira on the ground next to it. I ran next to him where Naevia was already holding Mira's head. "We must seal her wound." Spartacus said and turned to Nasir. "Nasir! Heat your sword in the fire. Quickly!" As Spartacus gave the command, i looked down at Mira. Her chest had stopped moving, meaning she had stopped breathing. "Spartacus." I said quietly. He looked at me and then at Mira, who was now laying dead on the ground. He took his hands away from Mira's wound, and looked at Nemetes. "Was it worth it?" Spartacus asked him. He stood up and asked Nemetes, with anger in his voice: "Was it worth her life to make attempt to save your own?" As he said it, Spartacus walked to Nemetes and punched him in the face, starting a fight. "She's gone from this world because of you!" Spartacus yelled at Nemetes as he lifted his fist in the air. Nemetes looked at him and yelled back: "You are the mad fuck that led us to our deaths!" i saw Spartacus just look down at him. "At least she claimed hers as a warrior. Not starving and robbed of strength, as the rest of us are doomed!" Spartacus looked at the others and then let go of Nemetes, standing up. "You are right. We will all perish." Spartacus said as he looked at everyone. "If we do not stand together." "It will make no fucking difference." Said Nemetes, who pulled himself up. "Seize tongue and open fucking ears." Crixus told him. "The cliffs of Vesuvius are impassable." Spartacus said. "The southern path holds the only promise of making purchase. We hold the higher ground, and with it, advantage over superior numbers." He continued. "Only if Glaber is foolish enough to attack before we are too weak from hunger to fight." Said Nemetes. "A man is never weak," I heard the familiar voice of Oenomaus say as he walked past me. "Or too wounded to fight. If the cause is greater than his own life." He said. Spartacus looked at him and then at everyone else. "Glaber and his army will come. And when they do," Spartacus said as he walked to us, looking down at Mira. "Vesuvius will be forever stained with the blood of vengeance."

The next morning, i was walking around, as i watched Spartacus cut the vines. "We sit here waiting to die, and he tends to fucking weeds." I heard Nemetes say when i was right next to them. Gannicus came beside me and looked at Nemetes. "He tends to his heart. As any man should." Gannicus told him. "There's not enough wood to build a pyre. The ground is too hard to lay her beneath it. He can only grieve and bind her in his cloak." He said as he looked at me. "A blessing then." I heard Nemetes say as Gannicus and i looked back at him. "That we shall all be dead before she turns overly ripe." I almost threw myself at him in anger after hearing him, but Gannicus calmed me by taking my hand in his. I looked at him and smiled a little at his comforting gesture. After a moment, he let go and walked to Spartacus, who was standing next to the tents. As i watched my lover speak with our leader, i glanced down at Nemetes and Saxa before walking away. As i walking, Donar and another man ran up the path and went to Spartacus. "Spartacus. There's movement upon the path." Everyone stood up after hearing it, and Spartacus gave his command. "Take position." Everyone did as they were told and i walked to Gannicus, who standing next to Agron with his sword drawn, with Flavia in my arms. Gannicus looked at me and took my hand in his. We waited for whoever was coming up the path, and soon we saw who it was. It was Ashur. I saw Crixus walk toward him, but Spartacus stopped him by putting his arm in front of him. "I come bearing a message from Glaber." Ashur spoke, as he almost trembled in fear."Speak it." Spartacus said calmly. "He has... Grown weary of this conflict and would return home to see his child born in Rome." Ashur explained. "A thing of no interest." Spartacus said, causin some of us to laugh. Ashur stepped closer to him as he said: "perhaps the lives of your people hold more. He offers terms of surrender." After he spoke, he walked around, and as he walked closer to us, i stepped slightly behind Gannicus. "Lay down your arms, you'll be allowed to live." People started to whisper after hearing Ashur's words. "As slaves?" Asken Spartacus. "beneath the hell of the Republic?" He continued. "Yes. As slaves." Ashur simply answered. "Yet you will have your lives!" He said as he walked back to his previous position. "Refuse, and Glaber has sword torturous death upon the cross for all that survives the taking of the mountain." He said while looking at the people around him. "And what...Of Spartacus' life?" Asked Oenomaus, who walked to Spartacus. "The cost of the bargain." Ashur explained. As we looked at him, i heard nemetes speak behind us. "I for one do not wish to die this day." others started to whisper as we heard him. However, he soon continued. "Yet, if it is to be fucking so, i shall do it as a free man!" Everyone cheered at his words, and i could see Ashur start to fear more. Spartacus looked at him. "You have your answer." Ashur nodded at Spartacus' answer. "Very well. I shall deliver it to waiting ears." Ashur said, eager to leave the mountain. As he walked toward the path, Crixus stepped forward. "I would not have us part so quickly." He said, and Ashur turned around, looking at my brother. "Glaber awaits. I must return with a reply." He said nervously. "Your head would serve equal purpose." Crixus insisted. Ashur looked at our leader. "Spartacus?" He asked. "I find no fault with his reasoning." Spartacus told him. I heard Gannicus laugh beside me and others joining him as they laughed at the pathetic Ashur. He stepped toward Crixus. "The mighty Crixus. Forever intoning of the honor of a gladiator. Where stands such now in the cutting down of a defenseless man?" He said. Crixus lowered his sword and looked at Spartacus. "Give him a sword." Spartacus threw his sword on the ground in front of Ashur. "You once dreamt of honor upon the sand." Crixus told Ashur. "Make this your final arena." Crixus continued. Ashur stepped closer to him and said: "You stand a champion, and i gravely wounded. There is yet no honor in such contest." "To shit with honor." Crixus said as he lifted his sword. "No!" I heard Naevia yell, and everyone looked at her as she walked to Crixus. "I would not have you soil name to gain vengeance in mine." Crixus walked to her, as Naevia continued: " I shall take it myself. No one has been more wronged by Ashur. And no one has greater claim on his fucking life." She yelled. She stepped closer to Crixus and said quietly: "I will see him fall. And with him, memories that haunt darkest nights."Crixus looked at her and said quietly: "See it done." Naevia walked past him and took position in front of Ashur, ready to take his life. "Very well. If Ashur must die today, at least he will see Crixus' bitch to the afterlife before him." Ashur said as he looked at Crixus. I saw as he waited for Naevia, and when she did, she swung her sword with determination. We cheered for her as he stood her ground against Ashur. After a moment of fighting, Ashur cut Naevia's back with his sword. "Delicate flower as grown thorns." The moment he said that, Naevia once again attacked. They fought against each other, but somehow, everytime i thought Naevia was winning, Ashur threw her to the ground. As Naevia pulled herself up from the ground, Ashur spoke. "She fades. As all beautiful things do." Naevia started to fight him, but again Ashur threw her to the ground. She kept getting up, and Ashur kept throwing her to the ground. As Naevia started to get tired, she was kneeling on the ground. As she was kneeling, Ashur walked to her, lifted her head by holding onto her hair and put his sword on her neck. I could barely watch as my best friend cried while kneeling on the hard ground. "Do you recall this? My body pressed against yours? You trembling helpless, as you tremble now." Ashur said while glancing at Crixus. Just when he thought he had the upper hand, Naevia hit him between his legs with her elbow and then she slashed her sword at the same place. Ashur kneeled on the ground in pian as Naevia stood up and swung her sword at him. Just when the sword was going to hit his neck, Ashur blocked Naevia's hit by putting his hands in front of hers. "I am far from helpless." I heard Naevia said. Then she pushed hard on the sword and cut a deep wound into Ashur's neck. As Ashur was holding his hand on the wound, he spoke. "You think this makes difference? My death will not heal the scars you bear. Nor erase memory of my cock inside of her. Or all those that followed." He laughed after, stopping only when he felt the wound too painful. "No." Naevia said as she looked at him. "It will not." She continued, and Ashur looked at her with hope that he may yet leave the mountain alive. "But it is a fucking start." Naevia said quietly as she drew back the sword and swung it towards Ashur, severing his head. I had held my hand on Flavia's head, hiding her face in my shoulder during the whole fight, not wanting her to see the horrors of life we all others had to face. As i turned to look at Naevia, i saw her pseaking with Crixus. I looked at Gannicus, and he took Flavia into his arms , knowing that i wanted to make sure my best friend was alright. I walked to Naevia and Crixus, and they saw me approach them. "Naevia." I said as i stepped toward her. I put my arms around her and said: "Thank the gods you're alright." After a moment, i pulled away and looked at both her and my brother. Then i heard Spartacus speak. "Donar. Lydon. See Ashur's head upon the path, as reply to Glaber." "You send a clear one." I heard Gannicus say to Spartacus. "It will nail and cross for those who live." Said Lugo, who was standing at the back of the group with Saxa. "Glaber would have seen us all to such fate, regardless of answer carried." Spartacus explained. "So we are dead either way." Spoke Nemetes. "Pity there are not enough vines for all our corpses." He continued. "Close fucking mouth!" Agron commanded him. "No." Spartacus said. "Nemetes is right." Spartacus continued as he kneeled next to the vines laying on the ground. "There are not enough vines for us all." I saw him touch the vines when he said: "But perhaps there's enough for a few." Gannicus, who was now standing next to me, spoke: "Your words carry no meaning." Spartacus looked at him and replied: "They carry the weight of the world, braced by your own advice." We all looked at Spartacus in confusion, as he stood up. "Glaber expects us to defend the higher ground, as any reasonable leader would. Yet perhaps there is another course. A bold one, that the Romans will never see coming." As i heard his words, i got curious. Then Ooenomaus spoke. "And what madness does the Bringer of Rain contemplate this time?" "That we shall sprout wings. And do the impossible." Spartacus answered.

Sometime later, me, Gannicus and Flavia were sitting next to a tent as Gannicus was sharpening his sword. The vineropes were ready to be used. I saw Nasir walk to Spartacus, most likely to tell him that they were ready. When Nasir walked away from him, Spartacus spoke. "Agron. Crixus. Gannicus." When i heard Spartacus say Gannicus' name, we both turned to look at him. "I would have you by my side." Just when felt that Gannicus was going t stand up, i took his hand in mine. "Wait." He turned to look at me and saw the fear i had in my eyes. He put his hands on my cheeks. "I won't stay away for long this time." "You'd better not. I already lost you twice, and i don't want to go through that again." I told him. He looked me in the eye and said: "You won't. I'll be back in your arms soon." After he said it, he passionately kissed me as tears started to fall down my cheeks again. He noticed it and wiped them away with his fingers. "You've cried too many times because of me. I promise that you will never cry for me ever again." I smiled at him, and after sharing one last kiss, he stood up and walked to Spartacus, Agron and Crixus. I stood up as well and walked to the side so i could see both Gannicus and Crixus. Then i heard Spartacus speak. "I know fear wells within your breast, and it does so with great cause. The Romans hold numbers far outweighing our own. Yet they have revealed, time and again, fatal flaw. That they believe the Roman way is the only one. Just as they believe that there is only one way to leave this mountain. We shall teach them that we forge our own paths, and nothind in this world is impossible when hearts and mind are put towards it." Everyone cheered at his words, and i saw Gannicus glance at Spartacus and then look at me. I gave a small smile which he returned. "Brace rope." Spartacus commanded. I saw the four men take hold of each one's rope. "Let us begin a lesson forever remembered." As Spartacus spoke those words, we hard thunder roaring in the sky. "The sound will mask descent." Said Agron, who then continued with a smile on his face: "The god bless us with good fortune." Spartacus looked at him and said: "Free men create their own." As the men took better hold of the ropes, Spartacus spoke yet again. "We are all gods this night. And the Romans shall feel our wrath!" The men and women among us cheered at them as they started to climb down the mountain wall. Now all i was to do was wait. Wait for their return or wait for the Romans to capture us. Either way, i knew that our lives would change that night.


	8. Chapter VII - Victory With Great Loss

Chapter VII

Victory With Great Loss

Cassandra POV:

As i stood next to the path down the mountain with Flavia in my arms, i was staring at the Romans' camp, waiting for Spartacus' signal. Soon i heard Oenomaus' voice behind me. "Prepare yourselves! When signal comes, death shall quickly follow." he told everyone. As i saw everyone take weapons, i looked at Oenomaus who walked toward me. "I wish to help." I told him. He looked at me and shook his head. "I will not have you injure yourself when i promised Gannicus to keep you safe. You must stay here with Flavia." I was silent as i looked at Flavia, who was looking at everyone, wondering what was happening. Then i looked back at Oenomaus. "Just... Take care of him for me. And take care of yourself." He nodded and spoke. " I do not care what happens to me, but i will make sure you're reunited with Gannicus." I smiled at his words. Soon i saw a light on top of the forest. It was them. They were signalling us. "The signal!" Nasir yelled at everyone as he ran down the path, leading everyone down the mountain. I looked at Oenomaus and nodded. He nodded back at me and followed the others.

I had been on top of the mountain with Flavia for what i thought to be hours. I had heard the battlecries of both the rebels and the Romans, but now, as the dawnn was breaking, the battlecries had quieted. I wanted to go down the path to see what had happened, but they had told me to stay put. Just when i was going to go down the path, i saw someone walk on it toward me. It was Gannicus. He was overed in blood but he was alive. I cried tears of happiness when i saw him and i looked down at Flavia, who was sitting next to my feet. "Flavia. Look who's coming back." Flavia looked at me and then at the path. When she saw her father, she stood up and with her little feet, she ran toward him as fast as she could and i followed. "Daddy!" She yelled happily when she reached him. Not wanting to get blood all over Flavia, Gannicus just put his hand on her head as she hugged his leg. He looked down at her and then at me as i reached him. I threw my arms around him, not caring about the blood. I was overjoyed from seeing him still alive. "Thank the gods you're alive." I said as i pulled away and looked at him. I smashed my lips against his to make sure he really was there. When i was convinced enough, i pulled away and looked at him. "Is Crixus alive? And Naevia? And all the others?" "Crixus and Naevia are both alright. And so are most of the others." "Most?" I asked. Gannicus looked at me sadly and said quietly: "Oenomaus lost his life." I froze when i heard him. I couldn't believe it. The man who had survived more battles than normal men ever could? The man who my lover called a brother? The man who i had seen as a father figure? As i knew how much he meant to Gannicus, i put my hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Gannicus. I know that he was like a brother to you." Gannicus gave a small smile and pulled me back into his arms.


	9. Announcement!

**Hello! :3**

After i read "Loving a Gladiator" through, i noticed that it wasn't as exciting as i thought it was and it could be written better, so i've decided to write it again from start to finish, and i will write it with more patience this time (i wrote it in about 3 days). I will leave the story up here, but once i've written a new, better version of it, i will take the old story down and replace it with the new one.

The new version will be more detailed and it will have more romance, adventure and of course action and epicness!


	10. Author Note, PLEASE READ!

I apologize to everyone who's been waiting for an update on my stories. There are two reasons why i haven't updated. One, i've been busy with other things in my life and two, i've been a little depressed during this fall and i sometimes have a problem with anxiety. But don't worry, i've been feeling pretty good now, and i've been trying to think about my fanfictions :) I've pretty much lost interest in some of my stories, but there are stories that i'm determined to write whenever i have time and i get inspiration, and i'ver listed those stories below :)

**Grimm Fanfiction**

Pairing: Nick Burkhardt, OC

I haven't uploaded any of this story yet because i want it to be perfect!

**Batman Begins/Dark Knight Fanfiction**

Pairing: Bruce Wayne, OC

I haven't uploaded this one either because of the same reason as the Grimm fanfiction (i'm a HUGE Christian Bale fan, so it has to PERFECT!)

**Loving A Gladiator (Spartacus Fanfiction)**

Pairing: Gannicus, OC

I've been trying to write the story, but i'm been rethinking some aspects of it, so it may take a while until i upload it. And when i do, it will start during Gods of the Arena!

**Hope (Terra Nova Fanfiction)**

Pairing: Lucas Taylor, OC

I haven't been writing this story because i'm having a break from it. I always lose interest in a show a little if i watch it too much. I'm going to take a little break, and when i have a desire to delve into 2149, i'll write the story again:))

**There are also other fanfictions that i've been working on, but i don't have that much interest in writing them as i do the ones i told you about. This is a list of those stories :)**

Underworld (Lucian, OC)

Hobbit (Thorin, OC)

Vikings (Bjorn, OC)

Con Air (Vince Larkin, OC)

Terminator (John Connor, OC)

**If you want to read one of my stories more than the others, PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you want to read! :)**


End file.
